Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Wiki
Gallery Image:Walky's_Note_Broke_Effect_Sprite.png|Walky's Note Broke Effect Sprite Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr's_Boomerang_Broke_Effect_Sprite.png|Poppy Bros. Jr's Boomerang Broke Effect Sprite Image:Disguise_a_good_(There_now_grow_up).png|Disguise a good (There now grow up) Image:Disguise_an_awesome_(It's_Effect_Time).png|Disguise an awesome (It's Effect Time) Image:Disguise_a_perfect_('Yes._Where_Effect_Sprite_from_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra').png|Disguise a perfect ('Yes. Where Effect Sprite from Kirby Super Star Ultra') Please do not erase or remove this wikia, photo, and do not closed wikia, now block this page of me. Welcome to the Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Wiki *This film is released in 2008 and 2010. *Your Nintendo Wii Game is released in 2011. 7. 16. (None) Block 1 (None) Spit 52 (None) Spit air 0 (None) Slide 0 Ice {B} Ice Breath 10, 10, 9 Ice {B} in air Ice Sprinkle 18 Ice Dash + {B} in air Super Ice Sprinkle 14 Ice {B}{B}{B} Ice Storm 20 Ice Ice Ejection 70 Yo-Yo {B} Yo-Yo Throw 16 Yo-Yo Dash + {B} Break Spin 10 Yo-Yo Up + {B} Yo-Yo Up 18 Yo-Yo Down + {B} Yo-Yo Down 18 Yo-Yo Dash + {B} in air Jump Spin 12 Yo-Yo {Down} + {Up} + {B} Gazer Spiral 26, 6 Hammer {B} Hammer 34 Hammer Dash+B Hammer Swing 28 Hammer {B} in air Giant Swing 34 Hammer Dash+B in air Ultra Giant Swing 16 Hammer {Up} + {B} Hammer Flip 80 Hammer {Dash} + {X} Hammer Throw 28, 80 Bomb Bomb Throw 16 Bomb Straight Throw 16 Bomb Bomb Drop 26 Bomb Bomb Set 16 Copy {B} Analyze Beam 10 Copy {B} Steal (TAC) 12 Copy Hold {B} and release Cat Magnum (TAC) 28 Wing {B} Feather Gun 6 Wing Dash + {B} Condor Head 10 Wing {Down} + {B} in air Bomber Head 18 (26*1) Wing Dash, Jump, {Down} in air Condor Dive 18 (26*1) Wing {A}/{Y} in air Hover Flap 4 Ninja {B} Knife Throw 7 Ninja Hold {B} Quad Shock 25, 24 Ninja Dash + {B} Dash Attack 18 Ninja {Down} + {B} in air Ninja Kick 18 Fire {B} Fire Breath 6 Fire Hold {B} + Hold {Left} Fireball Inferno 40 Fire Dash + {B} Burn 20 Fire {B} in air Fireball Spin 16 Fire {B} prior to landing Fireball Roll 18 Stone {B} Stone Change 32 Stone {B} in air Stone Smash 50 Stone Dash + {B} Turbo Stone 32 Jet Jet Kick 14, 22 Jet Jet Headbutt 14, 22 Jet Jet Dash 30 Jet Jet Cracker 45 Wheel Dash 18 Wheel Jump 15 Suplex enemy 70 Suplex {Down} + {B} in air Pinpoint Kick 16 Plasma Plasma Needle 8 Plasma Plasma Arrow 10 Plasma Plasma Spark 30 Plasma Plasma Laser 32 Plasma Plasma Wave 40 (16 *6) Plasma Plasma Barrier 6 Crash {B} Crash Fireball 160 Paint {B} Paint 70 Parasol {B} near enemy 6 Parasol {B} Parasol Swing 10-16*2 Parasol Hold {B} Parasol Shield 8 Parasol Dash + {B} Parasol Drill 8 (10 if closer) Parasol Down + {B} in air Parasol Dive 28 Parasol Drop Parasol Drift 6 Fighter {B} Vulcan Jab 5 Fighter Dash + {B} Leg Sweep 6, 6 Fighter Dash + {B} in air Down Kick 18 Fighter Long {B} Smash Punch 20 Fighter Dash + Long {B} Spin Kick 18, 8 Fighter Long {B} in air Double Kick 26 *5 Fighter {Up} + Hold {B} Rising Break 4-10 *2 Fighter Arm Throw 70 Fighter Judo Throw 60 Cutter {B} Cutter Boomerang 12 Cutter Dash + {B} Cutter Dash 18, 16 Cutter Hold {B} in air Sweep Cutter 22 Cutter {Down} {B} near foe Cleaving Cutter 4 Cutter {B}{B}{B} near foe Nonstop Cutter 8 Cutter {B}{B}{B} near foe Final Cutter 32 Sword {B} Chop 16 Sword {B} with full health Sword Beam 16 Sword {B} after Chop Uppercut 18 Sword {B}{B}{B} Multisword Attack 8 Sword Dash + {B} Stab 12, ? Sword Dash + {B} in air Sword Spin 12 Sword {B} in air Chop and Thrust 22 Sword {Down} + {B} in air Down Thrust 24 Sword {Up} + {B} Up Thrust *3 18-24 *2 Sword*4 {B} Meta Chop 22 Sword*4 {B} with full health Knight Beam 18 Sword*4 {B} after Meta Chop Meta Upper 24 Sword*4 {B}{B}{B} Meta Multithrust 8 Sword*4 Dash + {B} Lunging Slice 32, 24 Sword*4 Dash + {B} in air Knight Spin 14 Sword*4 {B} in air Meta Chop and Thrust 20 Sword*4 {Down} + {B} in air Down Thrust 32, 20 Sword*4 {Up} + {B} Up Thrust 26 Sword*4 Mach Tornado 190 Sword*4 wings 4 Mirror {B} Mirror Cut 22 Mirror Hold {B} Reflect Force 12 Mirror Dash + {B} Mirror Body 16, 22 Beam {B} Beam Whip 8 Beam Dash + {B} Cycle Beam 18 Beam Dash + {B} in air Beam Blast 16 Beam Long {B} + Release Wave Beam 30 Beam Capture Beam 60 Rolling Cutter 6 (3 hits) Power Stone 20 (1 hit) Noise Crush 8-26 (3 hits and 1 hit) Thunder Beam 8 (3 hits) Dive Missile 10 (2 hits) Slash Claw 26 (1 hit) Super Arm 16 (1 hit) Hot Wave 18 (2 hits) Air Shooter 6 (3 hits) Quick Boomerang 8 (3 hits) Gemini Laser 6 (2 hits) Napalm Bomb 16-26 (1 hit) Shadow Blade 8 (2 hits) Plant Barrier 16 (1 hit) Gyro Attack 6 (3 hits) Centaur Arrow 18 (2 hits) Bubble Lead 16 (1 hit) Atomic Fire 8-16 (3 hits and 1 hit) Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse